


Hero of My Storm

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Turns out slipping into your own movie while on a date involves preparation.





	Hero of My Storm

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for checking us out. im just posting a few of my never-to-be-finished bits so i can get them out of the WIP file. enjoy!

“You sure this will work?”

 

Out pokes Hana’s bottom lip, obviously unimpressed. The unbranded blue tee which hugs her form isn’t helping, bringing out the disdain shining dark in her eyes. It’s a generic outfit, its catalyst a red and white baseball cap, where her bangs seem to leap from either sides of the hat to her shoulders in an impressive brown waterfall. It’s too big for her, covering a sizable chunk of forehead, and those narrowed eyebrows.

 

“ _ Cariña _ ,” Sombra croons in return, taking a step back to admire her handy work, head cocked to the side. Purple hair follows it, pooling across her shoulder. “I’ve hacked into the most difficult security systems on the planet, cherry picked information from across the globe for the most powerful of men, worked with the Reaper himself-” She stands up straight, inclining her head, satisfied. “Getting you into your own movie incognito is a piece of cake.  _ Please _ .”

 

Hana glances down at her attire, completed by black skinny jeans and blue lace ups. The hat falls over her eyes, and she lifts it back up to look at Sombra. “By…. dressing me like a bum.” She sounds awfully doubtful.

 

“That’s definitely  _ not _ the spirit. It’s going to work,” Sombra reassures, sliding closer, a hand tickling across Hana’s waist. She slots herself beside her, leaning close, admiring their collective reflection in the hotel room’s massive wardrobe mirror. Sombra is dressed similar, casual - except she is in purple, complemented by a blue jacket. “They won’t even recognise you.”

 

Hana scoffs. “My face isn’t exactly hard to miss in my own movie.”

 

Still watching the mirror, cherishing how their reflections hug each other, two fingers perch themselves on Hana’s chin, gentle. The thumb joins underneath her jaw, inclining her head for a closer examination.

 

“It  _ is _ a lovely face,” hums Sombra. “No wonder they put you in all the movies.”

 

Hana laughs, a light blush evident on her cheeks, even more so without her matching pink D.Va gear. Just them tonight, out on the town, for a good old-fashioned date. The world - and Overwatch, and Talon - can wait for one night.

 

“Isn’t it the definition of egotistical,” Hana goes on, still smiling from the compliment, “to go and see your own movie. What does  _ that _ make me? Certainly not pretty, maybe just full of myself.”

 

“It’s a date,” Sombra declares. “Who cares it’s your own movie. At least we know it’s not going to bore us to death.”

 

Another compliment, Hana leans closer with smile once again stirring on her lips. Sombra welcomes her, enjoys how the curve of her shoulders fit perfectly against her side. She would have stayed there, else missing their cab waiting outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
